


Matters of the Heart

by rneira (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/F, This is possibly the gayest thing I've ever written in my life, also Joshua/Artur is mentioned but that's for a future fic, and it's beautiful, fefemslashweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rneira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marisa is torn between decisions, and is told to follow her heart, but that’s easier said than done for the mercenary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matters of the Heart

"Mariisaaaa~!"

L'arachel's voice is so loud, so strong, even after all this. Even after the Demon King's body lay lifeless, and their own bodies are decorated with bruises and scars, she still has the strength to run over to the swordmaster and wrap her arms around her with a disturbing amount of strength. Marisa's grown used to it by now, of course. The two had formed an unusual bond over the time of the war, and L'arachel doing this was as commonplace as her lack of indoor voice. Sitting on the stairs of the temple entrance, Marisa looks over her shoulder to he best she can in the dealthly grip. "Yes, what is it?"

"You left without the others, I got worried!" She feels a gloved finger pry her cheek, it doesn't bother her as much as it would've earlier on.

"I apologize, Lady L'arachel, I needed fresh air." Indeed, she did. The temple's air was heavy and smelt of mold, and her sinuses still burned from the energy and strain she'd put into their final battle. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no. _Quite_ the opposite, actually!" L'arachel lets go a little bit, but exchanges strength for shaking her excitedly. Marisa has, yet again, trained herself to be stoic to this. "I have a most wonderful idea!"

Marisa looks at her curiously. Usually, L'arachel's ideas are, for lack of better phrasing, 'quite the opposite'. And yet, she follows her into them, more out of wanting to keep the air-headed noble safe than anything else. Ever since she was overwhelmed and outnumbered in a battle, limping her way to the troubadour's voice in the rear of their group with her vision fading in and out, only to collapse at her horse's feet, the strange woman insisted on being her friend. 'Friend' wasn't a word normally associated with Marisa, and so when L'arachel dedicated what seemed like every waking moment of her existence to pester and follow the other, Marisa couldn't help her confusion. This didn't seem to be unexpected by the other, L'arachel did mention her being a "gloomy loner" who she'd "bless with the healing force of friendship."

"Everyone was talking of what they wish to do after the war last night, and it got me thinking..." L'arachel was tracing circles on her thigh. " _Whaat ifff_...I asked you to become a Rausten knight! _My_ knight, to be specific."

It took several moments to process what she was asking. Wouldn't that just be another hired job? No matter how you labelled it, she was still a sellsword. But then L'arachel continued. "Oh, I can imagine you dressed so elegantly in the uniform of the royal knights. And I would have you at my side, you won't be just any other soldier. You'd even be welcome in my private chambers, which only my most trusted family and comrades are allowed to even see. Doesn't it sound wonderful~?"

It clicked, then, the scale of what L'arachel was asking. And it wasn't that Marisa disliked her. In fact, she was surprised with the liking she took to the princess. She...resembled Tethys, in many ways, so she was used to such behavior. And she seemed to understand that her stoicism didn't equate unfriendliness. Marisa was serious, down to earth, and had poor social skills. But L'arachel, naive as she sometimes sounds, understood it. When Marisa didn't reply, she kept talking, knowing she was still listening. When Marisa didn't look at her, she didn't take it an insult to her looks, but remained there nonetheless. Marisa hardly cared what others thought of her, but it was...refreshing. To be treated so normally.

"It does, doesn't it? My quiet, mysterious bodyguard ~!"

But this wasn't about how she felt towards L'arachel, this was...a whole new lifestyle, in a whole different country Marisa had only seen a sliver of in their time there. Different food, different manners, different dress...It'd be like learning life all over again. And most of all, she'd be away from Gerik and Tethys, who she considered family. She'd leave the comfort of familiar surroundings and people, of quiet life outside battle in a little room shared with Tethys, of streets with food stands and lanterns and the music she'd grown so used to. Jehanna was a neighboring country, but countries are big, and Jehanna is even more massive with it's deserts. Visiting them wouldn't be so easy.

"I...I don't know."

"Hm?" L'arachel lets her go, and looks to her with confusion. For once, Marisa feels the urge to hide from her gaze. "Why's that?"

"I just...it'd be a big change, I don't know if I'm ready for that. May I have some time to reflect on this...Lady L'arachel?"

The Rausten noble was taken back, but nodded. "Of course, do as you may." She stood to get up then, and Marisa, strangely, had to restrain her hand from holding her back. "And that's _just_ 'L'arachel' to you!"

She walks away, with her usual cheerful response stuck in Marisa's mind. But something felt wrong about it.

* * *

 

It isn't hard to search Tethys out, the ringing of gold bangles and scent of strong Jehannan perfume is easy to follow. She takes the dancer's arm, asking her if they can speak in private. And while she shoots her a concerned look, Tethys agrees, and they stray from the army, hoping they don't leave with their absence unnoticed (though, given how L'arachel loved to hunt both the two out, that likely wouldn't happen).

"Now, this is unlike you. What is it?"

Marisa takes a deep breath, wondering where to begin. Opening up like this...was extremely rare for her, and rare for anyone to see. Tethys was perhaps the only one she could tell anything to, and a few came close, including L'arachel herself. But this...was for only her and Tethys' ears, for now. "What...are you and the others going to do after the war?"

"Oh, that? Come on now, thinking we'd up and abandon you or something?" Tethys crossed her arms and legs, but giggled. "Why, I'm offended!"

Marisa winced, she wasn't making this any easier.

"To answer your question, Joshua offered Gerik to be his general. Since he's the guildmaster of Jehanna, now, Gerik can continue his mercenary work as well. And I'm going to stick by his side, though I'll travel now and then for my shows, as always. Joshua, our knew king, announced not too long ago he and Artur are to marry, who will move to Jehanna once he's done aiding Renais in restoration~ I'm so happy for them! Ewan is moving to Caer Paelyn..."

"I...see."

"And what are _you_ going to do, Marisa?"

Fumbling with her hands, Marisa gulps. "I...don't know. That's why I pulled you here. I'm torn between decisions."

Tethys nods, leaning forward and not tearing her eyes away from her. "And? What are these decisions?"

"One is staying with you and Chief. I'd continue being a mercenary, or perhaps Joshua would offer me a place in his army. He'd probably bet on it, anyways." Marisa sighs, suddenly finding the ground very interesting. "Another is...L'arachel asked me to be her 'knight'. From how she describes it, I think it's just...a very fancy, very permanent place as bodyguard."

"Hm hm~ I see. And what are you thinking of doing?"

"That's what I'm talking to you for, _I don't know_." Marisa grips her clothes tightly, her hands scratching against her sheer sash...A gift from Tethys. "I...I want to stay with you and Gerik, I want to keep the life I have now. But everything's changing, and...I don't want to change with it. I'm fine with what I have now, why can't things stay the same?"

"Everything changes in war, Marisa. But I understand what you're going through." The dancer offers a comforting gesture, placing her dainty, elegant fingers over Marisa's own. She can feel the fake nails and rings against her bones. "You know I'd be for whichever you choose. But this all depends on you...Do you want this job as her knight, or do you feel obligated to take it?"

Marisa opens her mouth to reply, but realizes the answer doesn't come to her right away. She looks down again, thinking. She liked L'arachel, she enjoyed being around her. She found leaving her just as upsetting as leaving Gerik and Tethys, even if they'd known each other for far shorter. Royal guard didn't sound too bad...It would be a change, yes. But would be more comfort than she'd ever known in her life. She won't have to kill for money and constantly think in terms of survival. She wouldn't and couldn't abandon those ways entirely, of course, but she wouldn't need to... And L'arachel seemed so happy to have her, to be with her.

And seeing L'arachel without her by her side seemed wrong, even in her own mind.

"I...I think..." Marisa met her friend's gaze, voice gaining a solidity to it. "I think I want L'arachel."

Tethys gives her a smug, amused smirk. "You want L'arachel herself?"

Marisa freezes, face going scarlet. There went the firmness in her voice, gone as fast as it came. "N-no! That's...not what I meant. I mean- I want to be _**with**_ her!"

Tethys practically falls apart laughing, chest heaving once she stops. "Oh, I'm just teasing, Marisa. I'm happy for you, you know? This is a turn for the good, and she's going to have to run a country soon, she'll be glad for your support."

"Yeah..."

"Just remember, she's a little more gentler than us. You seem to mean quite a bit to her. Be a little more sensitive with her feelings, hm?"

"Huh? I don't intend on going out and dying in battle-"

"That's not...oh, forget it." Shaking her head, Tethys stands and pulls Marisa up with her. "Now, I do believe our allies are leaving, and that includes L'arachel. Go, Marisa, before it's too late!"

"You're so dramatic." Marisa finds herself smiling, too. She feels calm, collected...certain. "...Yes, I'll go tell her."

* * *

 

L'arachel was doing her best to keep her bearings, but Marisa's response to her earlier offer weighed on her back. She seemed so...upset, evasive...a different kind of quiet from her usual self. And L'arachel knew it wasn't a need for fresh air doing it. Did Marisa misunderstand? Was it too forward? Too sudden? Did Marisa not enjoy her presence that much? Was it just too much? Did Marisa not share the same feelings she did? Her mind instantly went for the worse.

"Lord Latona, what have I done..." She mutters, leaning her head against her horse's as her grips on the reins begin to slip. **Did she ruin everything?** It suddenly didn't seem too unlikely.

And yet, just as soon as the thought hits her, she hears her name. Immediately recognizing the voice, she perks up, finding Marisa coming her way. "Marisa...? Marisa!"

She walks her horse up to her, giving her less walking distance. And a bit of space away from the ears of others, knowing how Marisa was. "Lady L'arachel, I was...thinking on your offer, from earlier."

L'arachel's heart jumps into her throat, and she tries to swallow it. "Ah, yes, how could I forget? W-what say you?"

Marisa tenses up, and L'arachel prepares for rejection. But to her surprise, Marisa leans forward, taking L'arachel's hand in hers. Her hand is shaking. And albeit a little reluctantly, a little shyly,  she presses a soft, barely-there kiss to the noble's knuckles, earning a gasp in reply. "I...I offer my life to you as a knight, Lad-.. _.L'arachel_."

There was silence, and Marisa immediately begun to regret her saying anything at all. But then she hears L'arachel let out a happy squeal, and she jumps back in surprise. "Oh, Marisa!" Then (quite stupidly), she turns on her horse and practically leaps off, aiming to pull (land on) Marisa in a hug. Marisa barely manages to catch her, stumbling back from the force. "Of course! Of course! I'd be more than happy to take you!"

'Eh-" Before Marisa can question exactly what she meant by that, she feels lips on hers. And despite the misunderstanding, the suddenness, the indefinite change, the touch too close for comfort...Marisa finds herself unable to stop her, or the blush creeping across her face.


End file.
